SailorCats: Legends Of The Feline Heroines Of The Solar System, Justice Enforcers
'''SailorCats: Legends Of The Feline Heroines Of The Solar System, Justice Enforcers & Beautiful Defenders Of The Universe '''is a fanfictional franchise crossover between Sailor Moon, ThunderCats & Transformers.This is a televison, video game & movie series. it is a crossover with Inuyasha, & Kingdom Hearts. The franchise is similar to AutoMoon, but with a ThunderCats theme to the franchise. The Princesses are animal humanoids with new powers, new weapons, new outfits, & they are in for a new adventure. Story For generations, the universe is at peace because of a great & powerful kingdom the Silver Millenium, created by all of the star kingdoms, otherwise known as The Silver Alliance & under the Leadership of King Radius & Queen Serenity. The Lunarians & Solarians have always lived & thrived in The Sun & Moon Kingdoms. Twin Sisters: Princesses Serena & Sakura, heirs to the throne are chosen to weild the Legendary Weapons: Divine Luna, The Keyblade Of Leadership & Radiant Solaria, The Hammer Of Justice. They are also bearers of the most powerful items in the entire universe: The Legendary Imperium Silver Crystal & Imperium Fire Crystal. King Radius & Queen Serenity trained their daughters how to fight, use magic, diplomatic politics, & they also learned to use their respective weapons properly. The King & Queen have hope that their daughters will be able exceed them in maintaining the beautiful empire that they & their ancestors have worked hard to achieve for years. The Kings & Queens of the Silver Millenium have found out the Sarenian Alliance, Lead by Queen Sarenia is about wage war against them, so they decided to train their children to prepare for Sarenia's assult. The Silver Alliance were absolutly prepared for her assult as she launched an attack on the Moon Kingdom, but the other Kingdoms arrived & stopped Sarenia dead in her tracks. The Alliance suffered great casulties, but they were able to win the war. Queen Sarenia is walking on the path of genocide, she wants to destroy the White Moon Family for what they done to her family & their entire legacy once and for all. Serena & Sakura will not let that happen because they called on an ancient power to save their family's kingdom. The Kings & Queens have no other choice but to send their daughters to Earth, so they can be safe while they continue the fight. SailorCats Heirs Of The Silver Millenium *Princess Serena / Sailor Moon / Sailor Cosmos *Princess Sakura / Sailor Sun *Princess Amy / Sailor Mercury *Princess Raye / Sailor Mars *Princess Lita / Sailor Jupiter *Princess Mina / Sailor Venus *Princess Trista / Sailor Pluto *Princess Amara / Sailor Uranus *Princess Michelle / Sailor Neptune *Princess Hotaru / Sailor Saturn *Princess Kikyo / Sailor Andromeda *Princess Kagome / Sailor Angel *Princess Sarah / Sailor Earth *Princess Kira / Sailor Nemesis *Princess Linda / Sailor Star *Princess Melanie / Sailor Astra *Princess Tara / Sailor Vega / Sailor Galaxia Television Series *SailorCats: Prime Movies *SailorCats *SailorCats: Revenge Of The Fallen Ones *SailorCats: Dark Side Of The White Moon Video Games *SailorCats: War For The Silver Millenium *SailorCats: Fall Of The Silver Millenium Information *All the Princesses contain a large amount of power because they are true decendants of the 16 Ancient Beast Kings. They were trained in controling that power before the Sarenians attcked. *Each princess have their own weapon which is a heirloom of The Anicent Beast Kings. **Serena: Divine Luna, Keyblade Of Leadership **Sakura: Radiant Solaria, Hammer Of Justice **Amy: Supreme Blizzard, Boomerang Of Knowledge **Raye: Raging Inferno, Crossbow Blade Of Passion **Lita: Grand Thunder, Twin Blades Of Courage **Mina: Aphrodite's Kiss, Chain Whip Of Beauty **Amara: Aerial Caliber, Sword Of Fury **Michelle: Poseidon's Storm, Caspier Of Wisdom **Trista: Chronos Impact: Staff Of Revolution **Hotaru: Death's Mark, Glaive Of Rebirth **Kikyo: Virtuous Hope, Blaster Of Purity **Kagome: Holy Rain, Crossbow Of Fath **Rose: Land Breaker, Gunblade Of Kindness **Kira: Chaos Edge, Katana Of Forgiveness **Linda: Orion's Belt, Shield Of Victory **Melanie: Infinity Saber, Sword Of Life **Tara: Heaven's Blessing, War Hammer Of Miracles *The princessees have armor combined with their sailor uniforms *The Royal Families of the Silver Alliance are Cats. **Royal Lunarians & Solarians- Lions **Royal Mercrians- Snow Leopards **Royal Martians- Cheetahs **Royal Jupitarians- Wildcats **Royal Venusians- Tigers **Royal Plutoians- Panthers **Royal Uranians- Jaguars **Royal Neptunians- Pumas **Royal Saturnians- Lynxes **Royal Nemesisians- White Tigers **Royal Terrians- Bengal Tigers **Royal Angels- Sphinxes **Royal Andomedians- Ocelots **Royal Starians- Clouded Leopards **Royal Astronians- Cougars **Royal Galaxians-- Leopards *This franchise takes place in the 21st century. *The Kingdoms in The Silver Alliance Federation are: ** Moon Kingdom, Heaven Kingdom, Sun Kingdom, Pluto Kingdom, Andromeda Kingdom, Neptune Kingdom, Mars Kingdom, Jupiter Kingdom, Mercury Kingdom, Venus Kingdom, Uranus Kingdom, Earth Kingdom, Demon Kingdom, Saturn Kingdom, Nemesis Kingdom, Astronia Kingdom, Kinmoku Kingdom, Star Kingdom, & Galactic Kingdom. Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:Series Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:ThunderCats Fanfiction Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions